What Ron Really Wants
by TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne
Summary: Can Ron get what he wants from Kim? An adaptation of my Teen Titans story "What Beast Boy Really Wants". One shot


It was a quiet summer afternoon at the Possible residence. The villains were conspicuous by their absence and the Kimmunicator hadn't beeped a single time that day. Other than Motor Ed and Duff Killigan, most of Kim's usual opponents were safely locked away in the local state prison, which is just how she liked it. She was curled up on the couch sipping on a soda while she read a teen magazine. She could literally feel the muscles in her body relax, her stress sublimating away as she turned the page and sipped her drink.

It just didn't get any better than this, she thought to herself. Peace, quiet and tranquility. A calm summer day before going off to college. And best of all, he wasn't around to pester her.

Then she heard the front doors open and after closing her eyes and frowning, she heaved a melancholic sigh. Nothing good lasts forever, she reminded herself as she put down her magazine, knowing that reading would now be an exercise in futility as she heard a pair of familiar sounding footsteps approach from behind.

As expected, Ron leaped over the couch and landed next to her, bouncing a few times after he landed. He had his signature goofy grin plastered on his face, and he wagged his eyebrows at his girlfriend of just over a year.

"Hey K.P."

"What's up , Ron? You look like you're thinking of something. What is it?"

He gave her one of his winning smiles.

"Oh, you know."

"No, I don't." She lied.

"We talked about it last night on our date…"

Kim leaped to her feet and glared at him.

"Absolutely not! Out of the question! You know better than to ask me that again!"

He feigned a hurt look.

"Oh, c'mon K.P., Please? Pretty please?" He implored her.

"I already told you my answer, Ronald. I don't want to do that."

Ouch! She only called him Ronald when she was peeved with him. He realized that it was going to take some delicate tip toeing to achieve his objective while avoiding outright disaster. Which to be honest, he excelled at.

"But it'll be fun! C'mon, you'll like it. Pleeeeeease?"

Kim frowned. She knew him all too well. Much like a pit bull, once he latched onto something he wouldn't let go, and past experience had taught her that simply ignoring him wouldn't work. He was persistent, if anything.

"Look, I know this means a lot to you, but I'm just not ready to take this step in our relationship."

"How can you be so sure? Lots of girls do it and they love it."

Kim sighed. He didn't give up easily; she had to give him credit for that. But sometimes she wished he was less stubborn, if just a little.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not like most girls. Just because I can do anything, doesn't mean I will do anything."

That almost worked, as he drew back with a troubled expression on his face. Then she saw from his look that he had another idea. Kim cursed internally. Ron might be unmethodical and clumsy, but he was great at improvising, even if it looked like it happened completely by accident.

"Oh come on! Junior and Bonnie did it, and it was even before they became engaged."

Kim was quick with a counter attack.

"That was their choice, Ron. Just because they liked it and had a good time doesn't mean that we will. Why can't you be patient and wait until I'm ready? Is it really too much to ask?"

Ron decided to pull out the big guns. He had done it before. Getting Kim to agree to become his girlfriend had been no small feat. It had taken perfect timing and being willing to confess and it paid off. And now it was time to take the next step. He anticipated some pushback from her; it really wasn't unexpected given what he was asking of her, she being the famous and strong willed Kim Possible. So he got down on one knee and did his best impression of the 'puppy dog face' he could do.

"K.P., it would mean so much to me! Pleeeeease, pretty please!"

Kim felt her heart flutter, and cursed silently about how well he knew her weaknesses. She bit her lower lip and resolved to stay strong. It was true, he was cute, even handsome. But in spite of all his many charms she resolved to not budge on this important issue. He was being impulsive, without giving any thought to the possible consequences of taking this step, of passing this milestone, he was being so … Ronnish. This was not something to be taken lightly as if it turned out to be a botched experience it could possibly affect their relationship, damaging it irreparably. Why were guys so impatient about this? Didn't he understand that she would eventually agree to his request?

"Ron, you're embarrassing both of us. Now get up while you still have some dignity left."

He got down on both knees. "K.P., I'm begging you. Don't you love me?"

She felt the indignation swell in her chest. She couldn't believe that he just tried that old saw with her. Of course she loved him! What kind of question was that to ask? For a split second she debated whether or not to break up with him right at that moment. Of course that wasn't possible and she knew it.

"That's not going to work, so stop it and get up! Just because I'm saying no today doesn't mean I won't say yes in the future. You're just going to have to be patient!" she said in a clearly annoyed voice. Ron saw that he was finally beginning to make some headway. It was time to circle in for the kill!

"But I'm your boyfriend, how can you say no to me?"

Now he did it and Kim was pissed that he would try to pull that on her.

_So you want to go nuclear, huh?_ She thought to herself. _Well, I can also play that game!_

"OK, how about we make a deal?" she replied in dangerous tone.

"A-a-a deal?" he stammered back, unable to hide the concern in his voice. Kim could see that he was already beginning to panic over what she was going to demand in return.

"Yes Ron, a deal. You know what a deal is, right?"

He gulped and nodded his head.

"For you K.P., I'll do anything."

Kim gave him a sinister smile that sent a shiver down his spine.

"You don't eat anything from Bueno Nacho for a year." She challenged him.

Ron rose from the floor and stared at Kim, looking utterly stunned. He blinked repeatedly as he pondered the offer. No Bueno Nacho, for a whole year?

"Well?" She asked him in a sweet yet dangerous voice.

"A whole year? Oh come on K.P., you gotta be kidding…"

"That's my offer, take it or leave it."

Kim was feeling very smug at the moment. If anything would get him to back off, it would be this. She was feeling in control and was enjoying it, that is, until he replied.

"OK, it's worth it. You're on! Deal!"

Kim was unable to hide the look of horror on her face. He called her bluff and she was beginning to panic. It was too late to back out now, if she tried to do that he would have every reason to be angry with her, maybe even break up with her and go back to … no, she couldn't allow that to happen. And she knew that Yori would take this step with him in a heartbeat.

"OK, deal." She said with a tone of regret in her voice.

Ron kissed her to seal the deal. He looked jubilant and even danced a little victory jig.

"K.P., I promise you, you won't regret it!"

"I already am regretting it. How did I let you talk me into this?" She moaned, turning to her parents and her brothers, who had been present the whole time. Her Dad was grinning,

"Oh come on Kimmie Cub, turn that frown upside down." Her father interjected, "I think that you'll really like it. Just give it a chance. Your mom and I love it."

"What about us?" The Tweebs asked in a single voice.

"This is a family event, of course you're included." Dr. Ann Possible replied in her always sweet voice.

Kim face palmed. "I don't believe this." She moaned."With the Tweebs?"

"Boo-yah!" Ron cheered. "We're all going to Disneyland!"

Rufus, wearing a pair of Mickey Mouse ears, popped out of Ron's pocket and squeaked "Churros!"

_**The End**_


End file.
